Legend of the West
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: AU. American West. Adventure, action, and more. Another request idea by SPARTAN-626!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my viewers. Now this is AU Balto in old western times. They won't be anthro like the previous story, but they're very doglike, except walking on two legs, having human-like appendages, and wearing clothes. As this is the Old West, the primary characters have different breeds now, with one common thing. As in Alaska, the huskies and malamutes are working dogs, so here in the Old West, the different breeds are still working dogs. The humans are still around, so it's both a dog and human world, with the rest of the world's occupants being normal. Don't worry, the personalities of the characters are still there. Enjoy this story, everyone! -Traveler.**

-1945, Idaho, upon a community town-site-

A angry teenager closed his door as he entered his bedroom, tired after the day he had. He flopped into his bed, sighing heavily, his musky red fur tuft brushing alongside his sky blue eyes, wearing a snug black turtleneck sweater over blue trousers. He's quite the looker, as he's partly Labrador Retriever, partly Redbone Coonhound, and mostly Northwestern wolf. He's wolf-like in his face, ears, while his tail and snout are Labrador-style, with his arms, legs long and slender in Coonhound style. So, under his clothes, his pelt is musky red with a black underbelly, and a brown muzzle.

A knock at the door, "Luke, are you alright?". The teenager, Luke called out, "Yeah, mom.". The door opened, as stepping in is a beautiful, middle-aged wolf-like woman, her fur a beige brown, her underbelly from her muzzle to her paws a cream white, with her eyes the same sky blue as her son's eyes, wearing a warm blue haltered sundress with flats. This is Aleutian, aka Aleu. She sat down at the end of the bed, glancing at her son comfortingly yet concerning.

"May I ask what happened out there?". asked Aleu curiously. He muttered, "Just a disagreement.". Aleu raised a eyebrow at that, and Luke sighed, "You're not satsifed, are you?". As he didn't move his head around, yet he could feel the presence of his mother's glance.

Aleu shook her head gently, "Luke, honey, I can't help you if you don't explain the events.". Luke huffed slightly as he rolled over, looking at his mother, who is clearly concerned about him. "I was practicing for the rodeo, you know?". Aleu nodded, gestured for him to go on. "Dicey freaked out on me, throwing me off. The kids laughed at me, and well.., I hit one of them.".

"Aw, honey. Did the coach suspend you?". Aleu asked. Luke sighed, "Yeah.". Aleu nodded and asked, "May I ask what has made you to hit the kid?".

Luke scoffed, "He called me a halfbreed. Can you believe it?". Aleu smiled, "Actually, I can, because I knew someone who were called that as well.". Luke startled at that, "Who?".

 _"His name was Balto. He is actually like you and me, just more affected back then in those old times. It was 1875, in the middle of nowhere, miles and miles from us in Utah, and it was raining hard. The race of the teams were fierce, the town had to see who is the best._ Aleu complied slowly.


	2. Chapter 2

The constant rain battered the solid ground, becoming muddy soil, yet the sound of the rain was rivaled by the thrumming beats of hooves, mixed with the yelling and shouting of men. "Hyah, hyah, oi, watch that corner!". The voice shouted over to his teammate, revealing to be Steele who's leading his team on his horse. Steele Thomas, a expert shooter, and rider, is a pure Plott dog, his pelt solid black, his eyes ice blue, and wearing a black Slouch hat, a chocolate work shirt under a snap-button slate gray vest, a leather gun belt/holster with a silver nickel Colt Peacemaker gun tucked away, and crimson red trousers, and to end the ensemble, brown long boots.

"But, Steele, we're not going to make it!". called out his teammate, Star Minots. He's a good rider, but he tends to be clumsy, so he is charge of the stage carriage and the horses. Steele is one of the horse riders overlooking over the carriage as he and his team raced another team. Star is mostly Dalmatian with a bit of Whippet in there, so his pelt is brownish-white with black spots scattered all over, with a cream underbelly. His eyes are baby blue, and he is wearing a navy Apache scarf, a burgundy striped work shirt under a snap-button espresso brown vest, a auburn gun belt/holster with a black Colt Peacemaker gun tucked away, tan brown trousers, and finally, dark brown long boots.

"Shut it, fleabag!". Steele snapped at Star as he spurred his sandy white American Quarter Horse forward, glaring at the other team's leader, then he looked back at their carriage, thoughtfully mused as he smirked. As close as he could without breaking the rule of contact, he flickered a rock from the saddlebag, hitting one of the carriage horses who screamed in pain, stopping the carriage in a screech of hooves, fur, yelling, wood cracking.

Steele and his team steered forward through the pass to their beloved town, faintly hearing, "Damn you, Steele!", with the aforementioned Steele smirking in glee and greed. Above them at the ridge of the pass as the team passed through was one of the town humans, standing up, and moving to a cannon, sparking a distinct, loud cannon shot of sparklers. The town has 1,000 people, and growing. They call it Dalen Valley or Dalen for short as the town is nestled in a low valley, blocked by three mountain ranges, with the south end being the only pass in and out.

"Oh, oh, there's the signal. They passed the three-mile marker! Come on, Boris!". excitedly called out one of the young people, a canine perking his ears up as he pulled his adoptive father's arm. This is Balto Edmo, a great shooter and rider, but nobody cares as he's a outcast to the town. Why? Because he is half wolf and half dog. He is mixed of Labrador retriever and Northwestern wolf, as his pelt is musky brown, with his muzzle to underbelly being a grayish-white, and his eyes are amber-ish gold. He is wearing a black kerchief, and a sandy tan work shirt under a blue denim vest, and covering it, is a black rifle coat. He has a brown gun belt/holster with a gray/brown Western Frontier gun tucked away, and a longbow on his back, as his quiver is held upon his trusty bay brown Mustang. He has sage green trousers, and black leather long boots.

Boris scoffed, "Balto, why I put up with you when these races come up every year, I don't know, but I tell you, this is ridiculously crazy!". Boris is human, outcast as well for two reasons. He's French-Canadian, and he lives with Balto. Being a rather middle-aged man, he has grayish-white hair down to his ears, dark brown eyes, pale tan skin as he lived in Canada for many years until he decided to move down south for the warmth of the sun as Canada was freezing cold too often for his taste. He's wearing a navy blue Thurman shirt, with a black Commander vest, covering it all with a charcoal gray cutaway coat. Being old-fashioned, he has a nickel gray/brown Winchester gun across his hip as he rides his sturdy pale tan Morgan. He has wheat tan saddle pants, and brown leather lace boots.

"Heh, this is Utah, Boris. Racing is very important. Now, we gotta go or we gonna miss the finish!". Balto replied happily as he spurred his horse forward with Boris following him behind, going through back alleys and dirt tracks as they got closer. They heard a closer gunshot, Balto grinning, "That's the two-mile marker!".

Boris shook his head, "Oh, we better hurry or we gonna be ruined if we missed it.". Balto then kicked hard into his horse's side, sprinting off with dust stirring up, earning Boris to cough and reply, "I was just runnin' you.".


	3. Chapter 3

In another spot of town, near the annual corral where horses were held for sale, a small family was standing by. A young female pup, a Redbone Coonhound was hopping slightly on her feet as she had covered her eyes excitedly. This is Rosy Smith, her pelt solid russet red, her clothes being a soft white Mob hat, a child-size Amelia green print dress, with white bloomers underneath, and Victorian brown ankle boots.

Her father, Richard Smith chuckled warmly as the head Farrier, Mr. Johanssen bought forward Rosy's gift. "Okay, Rosy, open those bitty eyes up.". Rosy opened her warm brown eyes, and laughed delightedly.

"Ohh, I love the color, these eyes! I love this pony!". Rosy piped happily as she gently and softly met her own Quarter Pony, a muted brown one. Rosy smiled brightly at her parents and older sister, who returned their smiles. "Jenna, could you help me out?".

Jenna smiled, "Of course, dear sister.". Her pelt is solid red, in the shade of light crimson, her eyes a amber brown, wearing a red-orange banded top hat with a cream feather on it, a blue blossom blouse, covered with a black outing jacket with yellow-white bloomers underneath a dark green skirt, and ivory faux leather lace boots.

Beatrice Smith lovingly smiled and hugged her husband lightly as they watched Jenna hoist Rosy up into the saddle. "Jenna, let's go to see the race! I can't miss it!". Beatrice chuckled, "Hold on, Rosy. We couldn't forget to put a name to the papers for your pony. Any thoughts?".

"His name is Curly! Thank you so much, mister! Go, Jenna, lead the way, hurry!". Rosy called out happily as Jenna glanced at her father, "Go on, daughter, you heard her. We'll be there soon.". Jenna smiled and held the rope as she led Rosy upon Curly as Rosy held on by the reins, making it in a steady run as she overlooked her little sister. Leaving the parents to pay the bill and write the official papers for Curly.

Jenna smiled, "Easy, Rosy, watch the reins, we're coming in near the finish line.". Rosy nodded, "Okay, Jenna!". The town was blustering with dogs and humans as they gathered behind the lines and the finish line, hearing the one-mile marker. Jenna saw her best friends approach her from the side, knowing not to startle the horse.

"Good morning, Jenna. Beautiful day for a race, yes?". replied Sylvie, who greeted Jenna politely. She is a Saluki, her pelt golden fawn, with chocolate brown eyes, wearing a royal blue walking suit dress, with black spat boots.

Jenna replied, "It certainly is.". A giggle from her other best friend, Dixie, replying, "Don't forget, today is even better as I will get Steele's attention. What do you think?". Dixie is a Italian Greyhound, her pelt cream white/pale brown, her eyes a very dark blue with a slight violet tint, wearing a floral purple walking suit dress, with silver spat boots. Around her neck is a charm necklace of a silver/gold ball pendant.

"Wow, that certainly looks expensive. Brand-new, Dixie?". asked Jenna curiously. Dixie smiled, "Only the best for myself, and I am the best for Steele, hmm?". Jenna traded concerned looks with Sylvie, then retorted gently, "I apologize, but Steele only cares for himself as he thinks he's the best, and that's only in a mirror.". The murmurs of the town got louder and louder as Jenna and the others split up, and focused on the far corner of town.

Cheers and shouts came out as Steele and his team raced to the finish line, with Steele at front as he should be, hearing faint swooning from ladies, as he tilted his hat, grinning smugly. Meanwhile, Balto on his trusty Mustang, Dusk, glanced in the middle of a alley between two parts of the crowd, watching Steele and his team coming up, then his ears caught a distinct voice talking to Jenna, and he looked over, his eyes locking upon his crush, Jenna, taking in her ensemble for the day, awed as she's beautiful to him.

Jenna was holding Curly by the rope, waiting for Rosy to come back as Rosy was checking for sight of their parents. "Jenna, I'm back!".

"There you are, Rosy, dear sister!". Jenna called gleefully, hugging in a relieved, heartwarming sight that Balto's heart melted at as he watched Jenna and Rosy. Rosy giggled, tried to fix her mob hat as she called out, "Win it, Steele, come on! Oh, no!". The rain was gone a while ago, but the wind was still blowing here and there, as a drift blew the mob hat off Rosy's head. The girls gasped as the mop hat landed a far distance from them, laying feet away from the finish line. Balto frowned, turned his head around to see Steele and his team literally racing up close.

"My hat!". called Rosy frantically, but Jenna held her back. "No, Rosy, stay!". Balto's eyes darted to watch the team pass by, and smiled, "Dusk, give it all.". Dusk snorted as Balto jostled Dusk forward, and ran as the pair reached the team, huffs of air coming out.

"Hey, it's that halfbreed, Balto! That stray, get him outta there!". the crowd cried in compliant as Boris struggled to get through another alley on his horse, George, and gasped in horror and shock to see his adoptive son racing.

Steele and Balto was neck and neck, earning Steele to snap, "Oi, get out of my way, lobo!". Balto only smirked, ignoring Steele as he focused his sight upon the hat. Steele snarled as he was pissed, and did his rock trick again, but Dusk was too smart for that, and sprinted with a grunt as Balto steered him over to the sidelines, side-saddling as he grabbed the hat, and grinning as he righted himself up, watching Steele and his team sprint through the finish line. Rosy and Jenna was shocked yet impressed.

Boris scoffed loudly, "Hey, stay on the sidelines, boy!". Mud from the ground spattered upon his boots as he held George's reins, and sighing in frustration.


	4. Chapter 4

In the post office, the sound of the typewriter ringed out, as the head postmaster told his apprentice, Morse. "Steele Thomas and his team wins first race of season. They will keep the golden star. Many thanks to your congratulations, Salt Lake City, Sincerely, Dalen Valley.". Morse nodded as he typed the letter, his ears pulsing with the rhythm of the clicking inside the typewriter, as he is a black/white Boston Terrier, his soft brown eyes ringed with annoyance yet happiness. He's clothed in a tan leaf dress shirt, a walnut brown double breasted vest, a solid black town coat, with charcoal gray pants, and wine brown brogan boots.

Outside, Steele was greeted with cheers and adoration from the huge crowd, as his team followed him after giving their horses to the young boys. "Very good, boss. That was easy as breezy. Of course, the scenery got bothersome.". replied the dog, and rear rider in Steele's team. This is Nicholas 'Nikki' Channing. A strapping Boxer of good proportions, his pelt being dark brindle, with his eyes dark brown. He's clothed in a forest green work shirt, a khaki tan work vest, a silver ivory gun belt/holster with a black Calvary pistol tucked in, and burgundy rail pants with brown leather boots.

Nikki's best friend piped up, "You're the best there is. Darn-shooting-est, cleverest, most handsome, wicked fastest, sharpest there, you are-!". This is Kaltag Jones, a Pointer dog, his pelt being a cream white with numerous orange patches here and there, and his eyes are medium brown. He prefers to be clothed in a tan brown work shirt, with a black snap-button vest, a light brown gun belt/holster with a silver/dark nickel Fast Draw revolver, and solid gray trousers with black Calvary boots.

Star interrupted happily, "You sure done it!". with a deep laugh before Kaltag angrily punched him in the side. Steele came to meet with the mayor who's talking with the local cameraman, but he was interested in the conversation. "Hmm, I am afraid that Steele's losing his touch. Don't you think?". The cameraman agreed, "Indeed, it certainly looks like anybody could outrace him now.".

Steele growled lowly, pissed off even more, then whipped his head over as he heard Jenna's sister call out to the halfbreed, Balto. Balto got off his horse, smiling, "Here you go, little lady. Better not lose that, shall we?". as he gave the mob hat to Rosy who gratefully received it and fixed it as she put it on her head.

"Thank you, Mr. Balto, and just to think, you could have done that to show off for my big sister.". Rosy bravely smirked. Jenna blushed heavily, "Rosy!". Balto chuckled, "Why, little Rosy, I could have done it anyways, if I want to see a smile on you.". with a twitch of his ears and a genuine smile toward Jenna as he responded to Rosy's blunt comment. Jenna shyly averted her eyes and softly whispered, "Thank you for that little save of yours, Balto.".

Balto smiled widely, "Aw, shucks, anybody could have done that.". Rosy smiled, "But you did, mister Balto. Hey, why don't you help Jenna teach me to ride faster? I am sure Jenna wouldn't mind it at all.". Jenna shook her head gently, "No, I don't mind.". Balto shrugged with a soft smile, "Why not? I got time.".

Then a throat coughing to interuppt, "Mr. Edmo, I must warn you to stay away from my daughters, NOW.". Richard, the girls' father glared at Balto who winced, and nodded, replied softly with fear, "Yes, sir. Good day, ladies.". He then headed off, leading his horse, his face pitifully sad. Steele smirked gleefully as he saw that Jenna is alone, well, alone with her family, but they know him.

He stepped forward to interact with Jenna at Richard's permission, when suddenly Dixie and Sylvie came into the way, swooning as they fluttered their eyes and showed their body language. "Why, such a surprise to see you, Steele.".

Steele growled lightly with a sexy tone, "Hello, ladies.". Dixie got shivers, and went into knees at Steele's voice, not noticing that Steele was heading over to Jenna and her family. "Hello, Richard.".

Richard nodded, "Greetings, Steele. May I help of any assistance?". Steele smiled softly, "Sir, may I speak with Jenna for a bit?".

With a nod, "Of course, Steele. Daughter, you may stay back to speak with Steele a bit. I must take Rosy back to Mother, she must be concerned.". Richard replied condescendingly.

Jenna smiled politely, "Yes, Father. Thank you, Father.". Internally, she is disgusted and horrified as her mind's strangely focused on Balto, the curious dog who has caught her attention.

Steele moved side in side by Jenna, "Hello, Jenna. Have you enjoyed the race?".

"Yes, I have. Very much as you certainly did.". Jenna replied. "Gee, thanks.". Steele nodded.

Steele then smirked, "Say, why couldn't you go out with me one of those nights, I don't know, say grab some drinks and watch some entertainment?". Jenna frowned as she winced internally, "I apologize, Steele, but I must decline your invitation. I must accompany Rosy while my parents go out into town.".

Steele shrugged, angry inwardly yet he smirked, "I see, through I was thinking of that halfbreed you were going to accompany.". Jenna gasped, soon giving out a glare and was about to retort when Rosy called out, "Jenna, we gotta go back home for lunch!".

"Steele, I must go. Duty calls.". Jenna softly replied before she went off to rejoin her family. Steele frowned and was going to follow her until he gets a answer someway, when Dixie came around. "You know, my cousin has just went off to the East for family duties.". Steele chuckled deeply, "Excuse me, ma'am.". Dixie only giggled and fainted in a love crush, faintly hearing Steele call out for his team.


	5. Chapter 5

In another part of town in the back alleys, Balto was depressed due to his low hanging tail, and his still pitifully frown on his face, and Boris looked concerned as he led their horses by foot, tried to say something, "Um, uhh, I got nothing.". Balto shrugged, then his ears perked, distantly hearing Rosy's voice, calling for Jenna. Balto's hopeful smile slowly returned, and he ran, his long legs leaping over barrels and some broken fence.

He slowly realized he was going too fast for his legs to make a turn into the street, and so he skidded into the ground, crashing into a skirt with a yelp of surprise, clearly hearing a gasp of shock, and glancing up to see Jenna falling down into the ground from his crash encounter, but Balto saved her in time, grabbing her arm gently yet firmly to pull her back upright. Balto stood up, his ears drooping in embarrassment, as he stared at Jenna who was both awestrucked and confused by Balto's save and his appearance.

"Hello, Miss Jenna. Sorry to crash into you.". Balto gave a nervously wide crooked smile as he weakly chuckled which Jenna inwardly thought which was kinda cute and she was allured by those bright amber gold eyes. Jenna was about to say something curious about what she has observed earlier in the race, when Rosy called again, "Jenna, where are ya? You're supposed to tag me!". Jenna turned around to see Rosy walking around the corner, smiling in delight as she saw that she found Jenna. "I found her, mommy, papa!".

"There you are, Jenna. Never mind playing that game, we must go on.". Richard called out. "Yes, Father. I just need a moment to catch my breath.". She turned back to speak something to Balto when she gasped, noticing that Balto was gone. She was disappointed inwardly with confusion in her eyes as she tried to catch any whiff of him. She sighed, frowned, then walked on to reunite once more with her family, unknowing that Balto has heard and seen Jenna's emotions and voice, as he was hiding in a unseen spot.

He gave a sad sigh, knowing that Richard hates him, yet Jenna and Rosy was the bright spots in his day today. He then left the alley, heading back to Boris who seemingly had thought of what Balto was up to, and nodded with a sad smile, gave Dusk's reins to Balto. "I may not be a matchmaker, but I know what you're feeling, Balto.". Balto shrugged with a indifferent smile, "Sure thing, Boris.".

They were soon walking off to the distance in the alley, unknowing that Steele and his team was behind them. "Well, well, hello, didn't win the race, did you, Bingo?". Boris winced, whispered, "Don't look at him, don't speak to him, just walk away.". Balto didn't acknowledge Boris' wise words, as he was irritated. He turned around to face Steele. "The name's Balto.". Boris muttered to himself, "Yet you can call him 'stupid'".

Steele shrugged, chuckling evilly as he mockingly apologized, "Sorry, man. Balto, the halfbreed.". Laughter came from the rest of the team as they followed Steele. Balto wrinkled his nose stiffly as he was still not used to that name, as he watched Steele walk on. Steele noticed Boris, "What about you, old man? Part chicken?". Boris blinked in surprise as he was obviously smaller than Steele in stature and species.

"Nice joke there, boss.". laughed Nikki. Kaltag then grinned, boasting, "Why, that was the most hilarious, best fetching, cleverest joke ever. You were-". Star interrupted, "That was good!". as he chortled, not noticing Kaltag's furious frown as he quietly growled and punched in the side again, causing Star to groan in pain. Meanwhile, Boris walked away slowly, as Steele was about to mockingly snap at him, when Balto came into the middle, protecting Boris.

"Back off, Steele. He isn't worth your shit.". Balto snarled as Steele snorted, turning around as his tail slapped Balto's face, "Whatever. Oh, Balto. I forget to tell you, I got a message for your mother.". He then howled arrogantly, earning the others nearby to laugh, chortle before they too howled, which caused Balto to narrow his eyes in anger, growling in anger, stepping forward in slow, harsh steps, unknowing that his boots made marks in the ground.

"Hey, what's wolf for 'Go chase your tail?'". called out Star. Balto only growled louder as Boris looked panicked, gritted his teeth as he grabbed Balto's tail, "Stop, Balto. Whoa, son!". Balto didn't notice as he stepped closer, earning Kaltag to stop, "Guys, look!".

Steele sneered as they stopped howling, "Boys, get him.". The trio cackled, then started to bark frantically, with teasing leers int their eyes. "Go away, halfbreed, if you know better! You should go back to your pack!". Steele chuckled as he spat at Balto, the spittle landing upon Balto's face, causing Balto to shake off the gross spit.

"Balto, I may not be a dog, but I do know a warning. We better heed that advice, huh? Go, NOW!". Boris interrupted frantically as his instincts flared up. He may be human, but he's not strong to fight back, and he didn't want to see his adoptive son get beat or worse for protecting over him or his mother's spirit. Balto's face fell as he finally heeded Boris' words, and turned back to walk toward his horse with Boris at his side, walking to his horse as well. They heard tauntingly laughter, as Steele and the team turned and dug through the ground, slamming dust and pebbles toward the backsides of the two outcasts.

Balto's teeth gritted as he frowned furiously, with Boris yelping as he covered his face from the dust. Then a big rock slammed into Balto's shoulder, earning Balto to yelp at the pain, and running to mount his horse in a hurry, with Boris following by on his horse, cantering off in a run, heading out of town. Unknowing that Steele and the team was laughing behind their backs, yet when Steele left, heading for the bar, the trio was surprisingly decent, hating Steele secretly, yet they didn't get on Balto's side as they felt if Steele saw anything of that, they could get fired off the team, their reputations ruined. So, they were only happy to talk about Steele behind his back.


	6. Chapter 6

About 15 minutes out of town, Balto and Boris rode their horses, heading to a rusted barn which is remarkably standing, with a bit of help from Balto's construction as well. A whiff of a scent came by Balto's nose, and he lifted his nose upward to sniff the scent further, feeling a presence in the distance, looking around as he stopped sniffing, froze as he pulled back Dusk slightly.

Balto frowned as he stared at a small nomad family of wolves; two adults, a teenager, and two children. The wolves traded looks and looked at Balto curiously as one of the adults howled, inviting him to come over. Balto didn't say anything, only sighed and frowned further as his ears folded back in shame. The small family was confused as Balto then left onward, leaving Boris to take a look at his son, then back at the wolves, sighing as the family left, with a couple of glances.

"Oh, boy. Not a wolf, not a dog.. All he knows is what he is not. If he could see what he is.". Boris spoke out loud as Balto was too far not to hear him. They put their horses into the stalls, as they got into the barn, the doors open to circulate air around. Balto climbed the ladder to his loft as Boris has his bedroom on the ground floor, and the last two stalls converted into bedrooms for Boris's 'nephews' and Balto's 'cousins'.

Boris sighed, then smirked as a thought came to him. "Hey, feel like shooting some targets, son?". "Maybe later.". came Balto's soft answer. Boris frowned, then looked at their small kitchen. "How about some grits and some beer?". Boris asked again. "No thanks. Not hungry right now.". Balto answered sadly.

Boris then gave up, shrugged with a heavy, worried sigh as Balto was rubbing his shoulder, sitting down on his bed, glancing through his window with sad, thoughtful eyes. Caws of crows sounded out, grabbing Balto's attention, and he smiled, getting off his bed, climbing down the ladder, landing as he saw Boris bringing out a big old pot.

He smiled, "I thought I told you I wasn't hungry yet.". Boris turned around to see Balto, and he grinned, relived to see that Balto is a bit better, "What can I say? I am making sure you gotcha eat, Balto.". Balto chuckled softly, shrugged, "Glad to see that you are taking care of me like this.". Boris smirked, "Don't thank me just yet, until I get some food into you.".

Balto grinned, then lifted his head up as he caught a whiff of something. "Hey, I smell rabbit.". Boris muttered, "We don't have any rabbit in the smokehouse.". Balto grinned, "Must be Muk and Luk. They must have caught rabbit out in the county.".

Boris said, "Oh, joy.". A young voice called, "Uncle Boris, guess what we caught!". Boris yelled, "No, no!". Balto chuckled, smirked, "How sweet, Uncle Boris.". A young preteen human ran into the barn, holding a rabbit by his feet in one hand, while holding a Henry rifle in another hand . This is Muk, pale-skinned, shaggy platinum blonde hair, dark brown eyes, wearing a black kerchief, a striped ivory tan work shirt, a light blue vest, a brown belt with a holster for a cutting knife, and brown trousers, with black work boots.

Following Muk is his slightly younger, yet bigger brother, Luk. Platinum blonde haired, slightly darker pale skin, lighter brown eyes, wearing a speckled pink kerchief, a solid black work shirt, a dark blue vest, a gray belt with a holster for a Bowie knife, and dark green trousers, with dark gray work boots. In his hands by their feet is two pocket gophers. Balto and Boris was impressed, "Wow, I'll be a dog's uncle.". Boris said.

Balto grinned, "Looks like we gonna have some meat for a while, maybe a day or two.". Boris shook his head in exasperation. "Hey, boys. Why don't you go chuck those varmints into the smoker? I got some beans stocked, and I think the wild boar's about done already.". Luk nodded, being the mute one of the duo brothers as Muk replied, "Sure thing, Uncle Boris! Come on, Luk, let's race!". The brothers turned and raced each other as Balto looked at Boris questioningly.

"What? Can't a guy ask for some peace for quiet a couple of minutes?". replied Boris. Balto smiled, then twin screams echoed through the air, causing the men to run and scamper out of the barn, thinking that the boys was in trouble, and sure enough, the boys found trouble, which is why Balto and Boris is covering their noses, groaning in sense overload, especially Balto. The boys was skunked, quite badly.

Balto groaned, "Boris, I think we better get these two to the mud hole, do we still have those soap bars in the kitchen?". Boris sighed, "Yep. All of them, for sure. This is bad. I will take them to the mudhole, then pond. You be okay here?". Balto smiled, grateful that Boris noticed that the rank smell is really irritating his nose badly, "Yeah, Boris.". He left the gang, heading back to the barn, loading the soap bars into the saddlebags of George, slapping the rump once George is ready. "Hyah, head to Boris.". Balto sighed, watching the horse run out of sight, heading to the area where Boris and the boys are.

"Good luck.". He muttered, planning to bake some beans for himself, and rub the nicks out of his wound in the shoulder. Some hours later, a while before the sun was heading to set, at the boundary rock that marked the property of the barn, Balto was sitting upon the highest point, watching the town as the building lights was getting on, hearing crickets chirp, sighing heavily as something or someone was on his mind.

"Well, I thought I could find you here, son. The idiots are fine, a bit stinky, but rather fine. Any assault on your nose anymore?". Boris spoke as he came up, walking alongside the boulder, glancing up at Balto.

"Nah.". Balto shortly replied. "What you thinking of?". Boris asked curiously. Balto blushed lightly, his ears brushing back in delighted embarrassment, "Jenna.". Boris smirked, "Ahh, ya lovestruck. So, you go make move, and ask her out, say, in a dance, like the song of lovebirds, squaring!".

Balto chuckled, shook his head, "Nah, she's a lady. Look at me, we're not the same!". Boris shook his head, "Come on, what's wrong with being half and half? Heck, I wish I was half bird!".

"You're crazy, why you say that?". Balto smirked. Boris chuckled, "Why, for a better profile, I would be faster, and no one catches you for another!". Balto laughed merrily at Boris's mock grin, feeling much, much better, and deciding to see Jenna.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, my viewers. Now since there was Diphtheria in Nome, instead in place of the old west, it's entirely something else. As this is AU, there's a decent cure aka antitoxin for it, but it's still a nasty disease. Enjoy, even if this chapter is a sad one. Cry if you must. Thank you. -Traveler.**

In town, near the main street, two corners over is sitting the Smith house. Standing upon the porch, glancing through the living room window is Jenna herself, dressed in a natural white pioneer dress with her red-orange band, her ears folded halfway in worry as her tail waggled slowly. Upon the couch is Rosy laying down, being checked by a human doctor, coughing badly and looking paler than she should be, being in sleep clothes, as Richard and Beatrice hovered nearby, concerned and worried looks upon their faces.

Jenna was told to stay outside as they don't know what is affecting Rosy and they didn't want to see Jenna catch it too. The adults has been through so much as kids so they are immune. Jenna grew more worried, not noticing anything or anyone, which is why she didn't see Balto coming in his best clothes, which is a dark blue suit, looking at a broken window in the alley besides the house, fixing his hair with no success. Balto took a deep breath, sighed as he came up.

"Miss Jenna?". He asked. He cleared his throat more, "Miss Jenna?". Jenna looked over, frowned as she saw Balto nearby, "Hello, Balto.". Balto smiled as he figured that Jenna has given permission for him to speak on. "Hello, Jenna. So, care to go out for some dancing or maybe a walk under the stars?". He smiled weakly as he waited for Jenna's answer, but frowned as he saw that Jenna was focused upon something, and got concerned when he heard sobs from Jenna.

"Jenna? What's wrong?". He asked curiously as he jumped into the porch, joining in side by Jenna, his eyes soon finding the reason why Jenna's outside. "Rosy's sick.".

Balto widened his eyes, "Sick? How bad?". Jenna whispered, "I don't know. She was just fine this morning, but now she's having bad coughs, her fur is losing luster, and I swear she's very warm than she should be.". Balto was speechless as he watched Rosy cough and whimper, and Jenna looked at Balto, "Balto, do you know what's wrong with her?". Tears threatening to fall from her eyes, Balto was looking at Jenna with concern, then back at Rosy, and his eyes narrowed, "I am not certain, but I do know how to find out, follow me, Jenna.".

Jenna followed him as they went down from the porch, heading through the alley, to the back stairs. Balto smiled, "I understand it's not normal to get into windows by the stairs, but what choice do we have? You want to know what is ailing Rosy, right?". Jenna nodded, a determined frown. "I have to, Balto.". Balto nodded, and grabbed the bottom rail, climbing up the stairs, and turning around to give Jenna a hand. "Here you are, stay close, huh?". replied Balto with a encouraging smile.

"Sure thing. Umm, Balto, do you usually run like that?". asked Jenna curiously. Balto looked at her, "I do not understand.". Jenna ducked her head embarrassingly, "Back in the race, this morning, you were riding your horse. I didn't notice anything that made the horse go further like Steele did with his horse.".

"Oh, that.". Balto chuckled. "Let's say I trusted my horse and my horse trusted me, and I only encouraged him like a true friend should, you know.". Jenna nodded, "That explains it. So, your horse, he isn't bothered by the fact that you're uhh, different?".

Balto exhaled, "I admit it took longer for Dusk to trust me than any horse that trust the dogs here, but it's lucky it's only a side of my family, at least.". Jenna whispered, "I am sorry if I insulted you.".

"Nah, no worries there. I'm used to it. Ah, here we are. Ladies first, milady.". replied Balto softly as they finally reached the window, and Balto creaked it open, having the way open for Jenna to hop in and lead the way for Balto as it was the first time for Balto to be inside his crush's home, yet he didn't let that be known. They approached the hall rails, leering down over the surface to glance down below into the living room, hearing Rosy's heart-breakingly loud coughs, and her breathing growing weaker.

"I feel so cold.". Rosy's weak voice whimpered. "Oh, it's okay, sweetie. We'll get more blankets and keep you warm, okay? Mr. Smith, if we may have some privacy?". replied the doctor. Jenna glanced at Balto, who nodded subtly, as they moved closer to hear Richard and the doctor.

"How's she, doctor?". asked Richard worriedly. The doctor sighed heavily, "Very exhausted. She has a fever, pale complexion, her throat is very sore from coughing. I am afraid it's measles.". Jenna gasped quietly at that. The doctor continued, "And she's the 16th case this week, and it looks like I am out of antitoxin too.". Balto was speechless and shocked as he heard of measles. It never affected him, as for some reason, measles never infected wolves, so Balto was lucky, but he knew measles could infect dogs and humans. He looked over at Jenna, and saw nothing, turned around to see Jenna walking away quickly to the stairs through the window, hearing the sobs again.

He ran, following her, not caring if anybody heard him as he's very worried about Jenna. He cumbered down the stairs, "Jenna, Jenna, I am so sorry. I should not have took you up there.". Jenna looked back, tears leaking from her eyes, her hands wiping them away, weakly replying, "No, Balto. I am glad that you did. I had measles long ago. I survived luckily, but now.. Rosy's so young, younger than me when I had the measles.". Balto nodded, silent as he didn't want to say anything that might offend Jenna further or make her cry again as he came to hate seeing Jenna in pain.


	8. Chapter 8

In the alley besides the back stairs of the Smith house, Balto and Jenna was standing and glancing at each other. Balto was about to say something, when a sound was heard by them, their eyes locked upon a very clumsy Steele who just fell through a rusted fence. Jenna replied, "Steele.". Balto narrowed his eyes, and concerned that Steele might cause Jenna to break down as he and Jenna just saw Rosy and heard her dilemma a few minutes ago.

"Well, well, what a surprise to see you here, Jenna, and with a halfbreed, no less.". Steele commented both deeply and insultingly. Jenna was insulted mentally that Steele would think that as Balto was polite all this time with her, being a gentleman, more than Steele is. Balto was deeply hurt by the wording that Steele used, and he knew Steele would spread rumors about this, even if it was just conversation and a mystery.

Steele chuckled wickedly, "Jenna, come on, you're better than this, catch a beer with me. What do you say?". Balto growled, "You should know better than that, Steele. Richard wouldn't go for that, even if you ask for permission, plus Jenna isn't someone you get drunk with, she's a lady.". Jenna was mentally surprised that Balto would stand up for her and respect her like that, and her admiration has gone up a bit more. Steele narrowed his eyes, snarled, "Get your ass out of there, wolfdog!".

Steele threateningly moved toward Balto, his hand upon his holstered gun, as Balto only had his knife, wanting not to scare Jenna with a gun. Jenna came up between them, "Wait, Steele. Balto, please.".

Jenna slyly smiled as she came upon Steele's arm, as Balto frowned, catching Jenna's subtle look toward something behind Steele, and Balto looked over to see a Ring-tailed cat, and smirked as he glanced back. He backed off, poised ready to run off as Jenna glanced up at Steele, "Gee, Steele, that offer sounds very tempting.".

"Really?". asked Steele as he backed away, smiling widely as he was delighted to see Jenna in his arms, mildly surprised that Jenna can be like that, but he didn't care as he has waited very long for this. "But you see, these days, I prefer my drink to be a bit less..sharp.". Jenna purred as Balto gave a very loud bark, scaring the ring-tailed cat, screeching as it came into Steele's face, earning him to howl earnestly in pain.

"Hurry, Jenna, come on!". Balto grabbed Jenna's arm as they ran down the alley, not noticing that Steele finally got the cat off, threw it off harshly, snarled as he saw that Balto was stealing his prize. Steele gave chase, and jumped into Balto's back, causing the boys to clash and fight together into the ground, causing dust and dirt to billow around, with Jenna covering her mouth in shock.

"Oi, what's that sound over there?". called out a voice, earning Jenna to gasp in surprise as she recognized her father's voice. Jenna said to the boys, "Steele, Balto, stop fighting!". Balto stopped fighting, recognizing the terror in Jenna's voice, but Steele didn't stop, giving a last punch, earning Balto to yelp in pain. A lantern's light zoomed around the corner as Balto pushed Steele into the ground, giving him time to get up hastily, his suit rustled and messy. He gasped as the light landed upon him and the others.

"Jenna, what are you doing?". Richard's curious face shifted in confusion and anger. "I was stopping that halfbreed, Balto from making a mash upon Miss Jenna. I saw that Jenna was in trouble, so I had to dang do something, sir!". replied Steele in mockingly yet genuine worry, with a hidden smirk toward Balto, his ice blue eyes glittering in victory.

Balto backed off nervously, "Sir, he's lying.". Richard snarled, "No darn way I am listenin' to ya, go away from here, wolfdog, git!". Richard moved his gun, shot into the air, causing Balto to run off in fear. "Balto, no!". Jenna shouted, before her arm was grabbed by Richard. "And you, daughter, you're quite in a bit of trouble, get back into the house, NOW.". Balto ran through the town, heading to his horse which was tied up at the edge of town, jumping up into the saddle, and urging Dusk to go home, unknowing that Jenna was to have a huge argument with her father tonight over him, and he didn't notice the sign that Mr. Johannssen was putting up upon the small water tower, which says 'Warning! Measles Spreading!'.

Meanwhile in the post office, Morse was typing up a sad, urgent letter by his boss' words. "To Salt Lake City, we need measles antitoxin. Dalen Vally in very grave danger. Please help. From Dalen Valley.". Morse was saddened immediately as he knew that the letter won't make it easily, even with the best fastest riders; 10 hours by horse, and 4 hours by express train, if his math was right. The reply won't return until at most tomorrow evening or the day after tomorrow. The ones that's not drunk, they will ride soon, yet Morse also knows that hope is the only way to keep this town praying and finding a answer or least a miracle.

The town held on longer, yet a few more children gave into measles, and Jenna didn't see Balto enough, as she wanted to apologize to him yet she was worried about Rosy, giving her care and love, unknowing Balto was often checking on her and Rosy, out of concern as well, and even watching out for Steele as well. He knew that Steele didn't care about little kids as they was just brats to him, but not to Balto. After all, he lived with Muk and Luk for gosh's sake!

Finally, the reply came. "To Dalen Valley, we have the antitoxin, stored in a big box, we're bringing it by train in Three Mile Creek, but after that, you have to get the best team from your town to carry it home. We pray for you, Dalen Valley. From Salt Lake City.". The miracle has come, but not yet, for there are still a very long way to go.


	9. Chapter 9

\- 2 days and a evening later, in the pristine early morning-

In the town of Dalen Valley, main street was getting filled up with spectators, with the mayor calling out, "Alright, all riders to the starting line. One mile from here, around the postmaster's office, past the bathing stations, then back to main street.". All the riders including Kaltag, Star, and Nikki is saddled up, with Star trying to calm down his hyper horse, which is a rather young Palomino stallion.

Steele on his prized sandy white horse was checking them as he wasn't needed to race as he's the best of the riders in this town, and chosen to lead the team that is chosen as they are to win the race today. On the sidelines upon the porch of a merchant shop, Dixie was excited as she was standing next to Jenna. They were in their best clothes for the occasion. "Can you believe it? Steele is going to save the town! He's positively perfect!".

Jenna rolled her eyes subtly as she glanced at Dixie, "It's not exactly one rider thing, they're going to see who's to be on the best team to relay the antitoxin.". Dixie frowned as she looked confused. "What's buggin' ya, Jenna? Steele is a hero, but did you give him a glance?".

Sylvie came up to them, smirked, "That's because Jenna was with Balto last night.". Dixie gasped, looked at Jenna in surprise, then back at Sylvie, who continued, "They were seen in the alley besides Jenna's house. They went into there, and came out together.".

Sylvie then glanced at Jenna who looked genuinely insulted that Steele has apparently gave the story to Sylvie as she's a gossiper, Jenna soon knew by the hint, "Oh, and I heard it all from a very good source, and don't be bothered by it, Jenna.".

Jenna smiled proudly as she wanted to stand up for Balto like he did for her that night, "Then I won't deny it, Sylvie.". Gasps came from Dixie and Sylvie, and Sylvie whispered, "Now I am speechless.". Jenna's smile grew bigger as she realized she got one over her best friend.

Meanwhile as the mayor was calling for final call, Balto upon Dusk was quivering of excitement as his amber golden eyes was glittering so bright as he couldn't resist any kind of race. Boris was sitting upon George, "Balto, settle down, or you're gonna have goosebumps. You gotta understand, racing is a delicate sport, so anyone could get hurt, especially you, son. Why don't you sit in the sidelines with me, say have a bite of Jerky meat?". He got some jerky from his saddlebag, bitten into it, and coughed slightly as he turned the bag around, reading the words, 'Pickled peppers'. Boris narrowed his eyes as he thought that his 'nephews' had packed it to prank him again!

"I gonna race, not watching it.". replied Balto excitedly with determined eyes, "I gonna help Rosy get better, I know I can get that antitoxin through.". Boris scoffed heavily, "There's no budging you from this, could it?".

Balto smirked, "Boris, I have to, even if I am just a outcast.". Boris glanced at him, "Fine, you win, Balto, but you gotta run fast as your mouth is.". Balto grinned at that reply, then perked as he heard the final call. "They're starting, wish me luck!". He rode off, slinking along the sidelines to the starting line. Boris sighed heavily, "Good luck, son.".

Balto soon appeared, surprising Kaltag and Nikki, "Balto, are you crazy?! If Steele catches you here, he gonna turn you into cat food!". Nikki chuckled, "Let the half-dog run, and have his fun. We're gonna make sure he eats our dust.". Kaltag grinned, then the gunshot came, causing the riders to shot off into the street.

Jenna saw Balto, "Balto?!". Dixie scoffed, "What the heck is he doing?". Balto was entirely focused, urging Dusk to give all his best, not noticing that Kaltag and Nikki moved together to block him, but Balto saw the trap coming, and came around Nikki, with Nikki growling. The riders came around, passing the bathing stations, when Nikki kicked a boot into Balto's side, pushing him off Dusk.

In the distance between two houses, Boris has been watching the race, yelled, "Oi, that's a foul. Did anybody see that?!". Balto rolled in the dust, coughing up, glancing to see the riders very ahead of him. He gaped then determinedly frowned as he saw a way. He ran over to a house's back stairs, using the roof as way to leap across the houses' roofs, not knowing that Boris and Jenna was cheering him on. "Go, Balto!". cheered Jenna. "That's my boy!". laughed Boris.

Balto whistled a shrill whistle for Dusk who kept running, and leaned further inside the race, next to the houses, as Balto leaped into the last roof, and then leaped off, landing gracefully into Dusk's saddle, shocking Nikki's horse to rear in surprise with Nikki gaping in surprise. He fell off, seemingly eating dust, which Boris laughed, "Whose' eating dust, dog?!". Nikki got back on with a frustrated growl, the race furiously fast as they neared the finish line, and Balto crossed first, officially winning the race.

"Time!". called out the mayor as the crowds cheered, with Boris laughing, "Oh, I gonna hug that boy! He did it! That's my son!". Balto panted as he got off Dusk, patting him down, telling him that he did good. He felt someone watching him, and he looked over to see Jenna grinning at him, her beautiful brown eyes glittering in happiness for him. Balto gave his trademark goofy smile as he traded looks with Jenna, not noticing Steele was passing him right by.

"Alright, Kaltag, Star, Nikki, we're saddling up for the trip, move on and pack up!". called Steele, with Balto narrowing his eyes, "Oi, Steele. I won the race. I was the fastest rider.".

"Excuse me, you were the fastest.. what? Do you think the mayor would be happy to put a halfbreed in a team? You're even more mixed up than I dang thought.". mockingly replied Steele with a grin, then a frown.

"Steele, that's enough. Why do you care who's on the team? The important thing here is to pull the medicine here through. So, quit it before I tell the mayor on you, you darn liar!". Jenna interrupted with a growl at Steele who was surprised, but not more than Balto who was amazed at her attitude toward Steele.

Steele blinked, speechless for a second, then spoke, "You're right, Jenna. I apologize for that night, and now that's past us, the thing now is getting that medicine through for the children.". Jenna looked shellshocked for a second then glared at Steele suspiciously. Steele smiled and whispered at Balto, "And when I get back, I gonna make sure you nominated for the barracks, you hear?".

Balto didn't say anything as he narrowed his eyes again, then he heard the mayor coming. Steele poised up straight, "Ah, sir, how are you today?".

"Very well, Steele. But now, I must speak to this winner. What do you say, mister Balto? Be on the team?". asked the mayor. Balto spoke, "Gee, that would be swell, and I promise that Dusk-". not noticing that Steele scratched Dusk, scaring him into hysterics. Balto moved to calm him down, "Whoa, boy, easy!".

"Sir, did you see that? That horse is too wild for the team, as that Balto apparently isn't good to calm that horse down as it should be.". Steele proclaimed worriedly, pretending to be concerned for the team. The mayor nodded, "Perhaps I have hoped too far into this. That horse and that owner isn't suited to be on the team. Come, Steele, help me with the choosing of your members for the team.".

"Of course, sir.". Steele replied firmly, as he evilly smirked at Balto, and left. Balto stood in shock as he held the reins of Dusk, glancing after the mayor, then looking over at Jenna, who saw everything. Jenna looked at Balto, apologizing, "Oh, Balto, I didn't mean to mess everything up.". Balto shook his head, and jumped into Dusk, glancing at Jenna sadly, "It's not you, it's me. He's right. I am not a racer. I am not suited for a lady like you.". He then rode off, barely hearing Jenna call after him, "Wait, Balto, wait!". Jenna moved her ears sadly as she knows that Balto was wrong. She would be delighted to marry Balto. It doesn't matter if he's different, he is a amazing rider. It was Steele's fault for everything.


	10. Chapter 10

That afternoon, the team of Steele, Star, Nikki, Kaltag was already set, and with cheers and waves from the crowd, with Jenna watching them through the window with her family, not including Rosy as she couldn't stand, not even walk as she's very weak. She would be cheering harder if Balto was there in the team even to the fact that she told Steele that he's selfish about who to chose to be on the team. She even told her father her true-most thoughts when the rumors reached him.

Far from town, as the team was wheeling fast, heading to the pass, unknown to them, upon the boundary rock is Balto standing and his eyes following the team, as his tail lowered in sadness, still shocked that he couldn't be in the team even when he won the race, then frowned as he grasped a thought, realizing that the town don't like him at all, yet he's sad that he couldn't be with Jenna, or talk to Rosy, the remarkable girl he very much cared about, and he sighed heavily, his eyes closing in bittersweet disappointment.

Unknown to the town or the team, within hours, the weather has changed dramatically, becoming a huge storm that is bringing rain and snow here and there, delaying the team further, but they kept on until they made it to Three Mile Creek, the box of antitoxin packed in the carriage, and they turned back, heading to Dalen, unknowing the storm has gotten worse, bringing them into a small range of mountains, trying to watch the mud, rain, snow.

Star swore that they has gotten lost, knowing that there were small villages and towns to mark their way home, but Steele refused to take that as truth, and kept going, unknowing that a letter has gotten to Dalen by some sad miracle. Morse was running to the saloon where most everybody was bunked in, taking in drinks and talking, the doors opened, letting in Morse, making everybody go silent. "Doc, Doc, we got bad news!". Morse shouted to the eldest rider ever known in town, William 'Doc' Overton, who is a tan/black Mastiff with soulful, wise brown eyes.

Doc is wearing a brown Dorado shirt, with suspenders holding up black trousers, brown leather boots, and to finalize his ensemble is a grey slouch hat and a grey-white natural cotton duster coat. He sighed, "Read it out, youngster.". Morse nodded, "Yes, sir!".

Reading out loud, "To Dalen Valley, your team has missed our settlement, and so they missed the third marker of the way home. I am afraid to say that this may delay the antitoxin if they are, dare do I say, lost. Many consolations from us. From the mayor of Centerville.". Doc sighed, "Just as I thought. The storm must have put them off the trail, and now they're lost.".

Gasps and exclamations came from the people, "What?! That is not possible! How can this be?". One of the team members who had raced Steele on that day asked, "Could we send out another team or somethin'?". Doc shook his head, "It's much too dangerous for any of us to go out there.".

The man asked, "But what about these bitty kiddies?". Doc sighed heavily, "That's the thing. The antitoxin won't make it in time, we gonna lose them.". Unknowing someone at the far end of the saloon has overheard, silently gasped as he realized the serious situation, and he muttered, "Rosy.", revealing the person to be a hiding Balto.

A while later, Jenna was checking upon Rosy with a surprise for her, "Rosy, little sister, I got something for you.". Rosy coughed and looked over, smiled. Jenna smiled and showed a hastily sewn horse that is taken after Curly. "Curly.". Rosy whispered, then sighed as she went to sleep again, too tired to say anything more. Jenna frowned, and put the sewn horse next to Rosy upon the small drawer, and kissed Rosy's forehead, "Please hold on.". Jenna whispered worriedly, not noticing a shadowed person at the window; Balto. He watched the interaction, frowned sadly and seemed to think until something caught his ears, perking his attention over to the source of the sound a fair distance away.

Balto climbed down the stairs, and sprinted over, passing through a couple of alleys and around a corner. He glanced a peek into a open-door shop, recognizing it as Johannssen's workshop. The man was working on something, and Balto was curious, and a bit confused why Johannssen was up so late. Johannssen finished his project, and lugged it over to the side wall, putting it down. Johannssen shook his head sadly, as his shadow left the wall, revealing child-sized coffin ends, causing Balto to gasp as he realized the town is really losing hope, and his brain went into overdrive until a desperate yet brilliant idea came to him.

He muttered again, "Rosy.". He narrowed his eyes, heading out with a determined walk to Dusk at the edge of town, moving up into the saddle, urging Dusk to go home, and hoping that Boris won't protest about this plan of his.


	11. Chapter 11

Later that night, as the ground was frozen in iced mud and snow, Balto on Dusk was trotting back to town, with Boris right behind him on George, exclaiming in protest, "Balto, this is the worst craziest idea I ever heard! This is stupid and dangerous! You will die like a dog, uhh, no offense. You gonna be frozen by morning, if not sooner! If you are Balto statue, don't haunt me!". Not noticing the twin boys right behind him upon a rough man-made sled, Boris yelped as he tried to control George from the surprise of the boys.

Luk signed with his hands, with Muk speaking, "He's saying-". Boris interrupted, "'Where is Balto going?'. He's going into unknown conditions out there in that storm, to find a rider that doesn't like him to bring back antitoxin to a town that don't like him!". Boris gasped as he realized what he was doing, "Dang it, I beginnin' to 'stand the mute boy!".

Muk smiled, "Count us in, Uncle Boris! We gonna help Balto!". Boris shook his head, took it in his hands as he squeezed George's side to follow Balto's side, stopping at a porch. Boris scoffed, "Boys, dogs!". Balto shook his head, and grabbed his adoptive father's arm, dragged him from the saddle as Balto has already got off, "Boris, shush, or you gonna wake up the town.".

Boris muttered, "You got no brains about this! Gonna be as well, talking to..ghosts.". Boris quieted down as he was placed in front of a window next to Balto, who's intently frowning as he glanced upon the reason why he is doing this. Little Rosy Smith upon the couch, sickly and weak as she coughed, while her parents was conversing in the kitchen. Boris sighed sadly, and he then pulled a determined look as he realized the situation, "So, let's gonna get that antitoxin, son.". He hopped off the porch, and saddled up into George, with grabbing Muk's hand, and pulling him up into the seat behind him.

Balto grinned, "Wait, so you gonna be coming with me?". Boris smirked, "Facing bad weather, dang varmints, risking death from anything, sounds like a trip from old country.". Balto smiled his crooked grin, and he then jumped off the porch with a graceful run, then hopped into Dusk, pulling up Luk into the back behind him.

Muk spoke, "We gonna be on a big trip, whoop.". A while later, as Jenna was returning from the saloon after a bit of talk with her best friends, she sighed as she glanced through the window, seeing Rosy being tended by her parents, having weak sips of soup. Jenna sobbed, sniffing sadly when she gasped, catching a scent that's very familiar. She saw some tracks in the muddy snow, and glanced up the road that led out of town, heading to the pass, gasping with her eyes widening in shock, "Balto.".

During the night and upcoming day, Balto used his knife to make the star-marks on any tree he could find by lantern and sunlight, Boris complimenting, "Very good, Balto, on taking upon the toughes', baddest, biggest tree ever, and you won.". Balto chuckled, "Just marking the way, Boris.".

Muk chuckled as he gestured to Luk, "Balto's very clever, he's marking the trail.". Luk clapped his hands happily, and the group kept on, marking the trail, and taking breaks for the boys and Boris as they're human, while Balto is not, even if he's wearing clothes, his fur keeps himself warm. Only the sounds of the storm and animals accompanied them as they kept on. Balto was also smelling of any trace of the team, and frowned as he recognized Steele's scent. He muttered, "Steele.".

The boys tried to copy Balto, but groaned as they kept smelling that faint scent of skunk that is unfortunate to be still intact, even after that mud bath and swimming in the pond. "Oi, I am surrounded by idiots, except for my boy.". muttered Boris as he shook his head. Balto called out after marking another tree, "The team went this way.".

He glanced at the small range of mountains, and urged Dusk to keep on going, with Boris gobsmacked, "Gee, they're darn lost.". Unknowing that Star has again told Steele about being lost and going in circles, and soon enough, Steele was panicking as he realized that they were truly lost, and led the team into a rocky ravine, falling into the snow that has risen to many feet, becoming compact yet soft to save the team from being dead. But the carriage got broken, yet by a miracle, the box of antitoxin remained intact, with a lantern on it, still alight.

In the crispy afternoon, Balto was heading to mark another tree, when a whoop of mud splatted upon it, causing Balto to glance back, grinning as the boys was upon the ground, having their break, yet they were having fun, having a mud fight. Balto chuckled, and kept going. Boris scoffed, and yelped as he was dodging the mudballs with pulling George around. "Hey, quit that, boys!". He called out just before a mudball came into his face, causing him to fall out of the saddle, and into the muddy snow.

"Oh, nice shot, brother!". Muk complimented cheerily, having a handshake with Luk, and they soon stopped when Boris sternly called out, "Oi, who did that?!". The boys looked over to see Boris stomping his boot as he was wiping the mud off his face. Muk smiled sheepishly, and pointed to Luk, "He did it.". Luk shook his head. Balto laughed when he heard the commotion behind him and saw the interaction, then froze when something faint caught his attention. He perked his ears, listening hard.

"Luk, you into my seat, Muk, go sit with Uncle Boris, we gotta keep going.". Balto called out as he was feeling something bad. Boris called out with a scoff as he cracked his back, wiping off mud from his shoulders, "Oi, we got to go, boys! Balto's needing motion again". Luk was heading to Balto as Boris was grabbing the saddle to hoist him back up into George, and yelping as mud hit the back of his head.

"Muk, how many times I have telling you to listen to me or Balto or you gonna be in trouble!". Boris yelled as he turned his body around, angry and stern as he faced Muk, who was freezing up in shock and fear. Muk didn't say anything, only pointing to something behind him. Boris frowned, "Why are you not moving? We got to go, you heard Balto.". Then a scream of neighing came to Boris'ears, and he gulped and turning around to see what's troubling George really bad, and he just froze up, "Oh, crap.".


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, my viewers. This is a entirely different predator, and two horses couldn't defy it, through with guns and a bow could defy it, but this predator is particularly stubborn and smart, so in this situation, Balto and Jenna has to convert back to their primal instincts. Enjoy. -Traveler.**

Boris was facing a large mountain lion, or as he called it, 'cougar', quickly pulled his gun out toward the big cat, who was smart to dodge the shots as it was leaping among the rocks near the trees. Balto saw everything, pulled his bow, shot a arrow as he urged Dusk to run back, narrowly missing the cat by the shoulder as it was taking a step. Balto growled, narrowed his eyes, and jumped off the saddle, landing upon all fours, running fast as a normal greyhound.

Muk screamed in fright as he hugged Boris, freezing up in fear as the cat got closer, landing upon fours after leaping off a big rock, into the ground, its maw wide open, growling, then screamed shrilly as it was attacked by Balto, biting upon the back leg, causing the cat to swipe around and slammed its front paw into Balto's side. Balto flipped around a few times, grunting, landing against the base of a tree, shaking his head, then gasped as the cat was glaring so close at him, and was poised to blitz attack him, and pounced.

A bark and a growl came out, revealing Jenna, clothed in her father's most casual clothes, attacking from the back, her claws scratching the cat's back, with her fangs biting the cat's ear, earning the cat to scream again in shrill tones. The cat reared, and it moved furiously to get Jenna off him, and as Jenna was losing grip, the cat managed to swipe her on the front arm, earning Jenna to yelp in pain as she fell back into the ground. The cat returned to the ground, its eyes focused on Balto who was shocked after seeing Jenna rescue him like that.

The cat growled, startling Balto who leaped to his feet and ran, and his brain went into overdrive, remembering the trail back, and then something flashed by, as one of the boys nearly got into trouble in a spot in the trail. Balto heard the cat's breathing as its paws are nearly silent, and Balto then jumped, swung from a strong branch as the cat missed, hissing as it sunk into quicksand, with Balto landing safely on the other side.

Balto panted as he stood up, his instincts gone, and felt a rib throb of pain, maybe bruised, but he's fine. "Balto!". Boris called out from the edge of the slight hill, and Balto looked up to see Boris, the boys, and Jenna. He smiled gratefully, sending relieved sighs from the group. Dusk, George, and surprisingly, Curly the horses were led down as well.

Boris exclaimed in shock, "Gee, I thought the cat had caught ya. I really had goosebumps.". Balto chuckled, "Ya know, you don't gonna have to come with me, but I darn happy that you did.". Boris only nodded and smiled at him. Balto then smiled at Jenna, "Are you alright? I saw the cat catch you on your arm.". Jenna smiled, "I am fine, Balto. I followed your marks after I found your scent back home.".

"Good, but you have to go back home. You need to be with Rosy and your folks.". Balto replied. "Nonsense. I am coming with you, and I got news for you, we gotta use the mountain trail. I just heard from the saloon that Falcon Pass is blocked.". retorted Jenna gently. Balto grinned and chuckled, "With you around, I darn sure there's nothing I can do.". Jenna blushed as she recognized the hint. Boris smirked and muttered to himself, and "If it's nothing, it's sure melting the snow.".

The boys signed and spoke quietly, until Muk spoke, "We gonna head back home, the mountain's not fit for us or Uncle Boris.". Balto nodded, "Fair enough, as the mountain trail is dangerous.". Jenna chuckled and touched her arm, yelped as her hand grazed the claw marks on her upper part of her arm. Balto looked back at Jenna, "Jenna, you gotta get that looked at.". Jenna shook her head, "You know medicine, you could get it better.".

Balto frowned, "I do, but not that far enough. Doctor's darn better than me. You have to go back.". Jenna sighed, "Fine, Balto, but Rosy is getting really bad. I think she can't hold on much longer.". Balto grimaced sadly, then glanced at Boris, the boys. "Guys, you got to get Jenna back. Boris, you use Curly, with Jenna with ya, the boys will ride George. I keeping Dusk with me, as he know the wilds better than me.".

Jenna gaped, "You're going alone?". Balto smiled bitter-sweetly, "Wouldn't be the first time, anyway.". Jenna sighed heavily, and unwrapped her red-orange band from her head, and moved to tie it around Balto's neck, "I am afraid this won't keep you very dry or warm.". Balto comforted her, "Oh, but it will.". Their faces was so close that either of them could dare to kiss, and Jenna smiled, and moved to kiss him which Balto's ears perked up, his eyes closing in happiness as he returned the kiss.

"Come back to me, Balto. I don't care what Father says, as I would be happy to court you. Heck, I could marry you in a minute. If you have feelings for me, kiss me when you get back home with the medicine, promise?". Jenna whispered. Balto crookedly grinned, the one that Jenna would admit to falling in love with Balto as one of the reasons. "I promise, Jenna.". He nodded, and trotted to saddle up into Dusk.

"Ok, boys, take her home.". he called out, as Boris stopped him, "Are you sure of this, son? I mean how gonna you take care of yourself?". Balto smiled, replied softly, "Pops, they need you.". Balto rarely called Boris that and it was only used in times like this. Boris looked at Balto, saw that he is serious, and sighed, taking a couple of steps before he stopped, and turned back to one-arm hug Balto. "Let me tell you something, son. A dog cannot make this journey alone, but maybe a wolf can.". Boris said with a wink.

Balto looked confused for a sec, frowned, then went up into Dusk's saddle with a glance at Jenna, urging him to run, faintly hearing Boris order the boys to go on back home. He knew that this is going to be dangerous, fast enough, even if he was just barely a mile or two from the mountains.


	13. Chapter 13

Back in Dalen, in the main part of town, as the lantern is blinking inside the post office, Morse was reading a barely reached letter from Salt Lake City, sadly spoke to his boss who asked for what's in the letter, " To Dalen Valley, we cannot send more antitoxin. The storm is too severe. The team is the only hope. Our prayers are with them. From the mayor of Salt Lake City.". Morse sighed, realizing the terrible times that Dalen has bought to themselves, and sending a silent prayer to the Lord, asking to keep the team and any miracle alive.

Meanwhile, deep in the mountains was Balto barely covering his face, urging Dusk who shivered from the sharp wind, and making his star marks as they trudged along in the deep snow, glad that Dusk's legs was long enough to keep Balto warm, and he swore that he gonna treat Dusk like royalty when he gets back home with the team and the medicine. Balto sniffed, checking his nose for any hypothermia, then he froze, stopping Dusk as he sniffed again, finding a scent, and he said out loud, "Steele.".

He kicked Dusk into speed as they climbed through feet of snow, with Balto soon seeing a blinking light, and with his eyesight, he soon was able to make it out, it was the lantern of the team, and there were tents, and the horses was huddled up. Balto grinned, and urged Dusk to go down, and Dusk panicked as he slid upon ice, but stood still at Balto's orders, the sounds of Dusk's neighing and Balto's low shouts reaching the riders' ears through the tents. Star was the first one who stepped out, gasped as he recognized the horse and its rider.

"Balto?!". Star shouted, with Kaltag and Nikki coming out, "Balto, how did you find us?". They choursed confusedly. Balto smiled weakly, "Is anyone hurt?". The last rider out of his tent, Steele snorted, "Everyone's fine including our horses.". Star nodded to agree with him but sadly frowned, "Yeah, but the carriage's out and broken. We gonna don't know how to bring the antitoxin up there, as we're really lost.".

Balto saw the medicine, intact, as it sat upon a flat boulder, nodded, "You not lost, guys. I can lead you home. We could pack shares of the medicine into the saddle bags, a-.".

Steele came forward, snarled lowly, "We darn don't need your help, halfbreed.". Star spoke up, "Steele, we gotta to listen to him.". Steele snapped his jaws at him, snarling louder, causing Star to shrink back in fear. Nikki asked, "How gonna you lead us home?".

"Well, I marked the trail, like this, see?". Balto replied as he saw a close tree, and marked it like before. "That could work..". mused Kaltag. Steele furiously replied, "Who cares what a halfbreed does? I am the leader of this team, and I will get the team home.". Balto sighed, "Fine, but let me have the medicine, the kids are really getting bad.". He then moved Dusk forward to the medicine which was packed in the box, but before he can reach the last feet ahead, Steele was suddenly appearing, his pose defensive, "Did I say you could touch that box? If you did, I gonna rip you apart.".

Balto shook his head, "Steele, please get out of the way, let me help you.". Nikki muttered to Kaltag, "Balto gonna be in trouble, I say half dime, and one copper on him.". Kaltag chuckled, "You're on.". Star, Nikki, Kaltag circled around Balto upon Dusk, and Steele who's standing ahead of him, a smirk on his face.

"Steele, I wanna just need the medicine.". He replied, urging Dusk forward, and Steele snarled under his breath, and looped around, grabbing Balto roughly from the saddle, and throwing him into the snow. Kaltag winced, "That's gonna bruise in the mornin'.". Balto groaned as he got up, a determined look in his eyes, "Jenna was right. You don't care about the children. You wanna be more famous, aren't I right?". He walked on straight, his focus on the medicine, as Steele was shocked that Balto took Jenna away from him again, and growled angrily as his temper flared up.

Steele then took up his gun, and shot into Balto's shoulder, causing Balto to scream at the pain. Kaltag shouted, "Hey, that's illegal! You can't do that to someone in the back!". Steele then grabbed Balto by the bad arm, and threw him against a tree, his back striking the hard bark, making it sore and injuring the bad arm further, and Balto fell near the medicine box.

Nikki shouted, "Oi, that's not right!". Star agreed loudly, "Yeah, Balto just wanted to help us. He was right, you just care about winning and being famous. My cousin's one of the sick kids! Don't you care about that?".

Steele snarled, "I darn don't care about your blabbering, fleabait!". Star's eyes widened, and Kaltag, Nikki snarled, "That just went too far, Steele!". They swarmed over Steele, and Steele shouted, "What you idiots are doing?".

"Just gettin' rid of you, fice!". Star retorted sharply, and the trio pushed Steele around, wanting him to have a taste of pain, and Steele tried to escape, but failed to realize that he was leaning far over a cliffside, and fell to his own misbalance, screaming as he hit branches, rocks, and finally the compacted snow. The trio shook their heads, saw that Balto was getting up, still remarkably alive, as he clutched his injured shoulder. "Where's Steele?".

"Does that matter, Balto? You said that the kids getting bad, we have to go now.". Nikki said, and Balto nodded with a sigh, picked up the medicine box, opening it up after removing the lantern, and showed the trio. "Okay, Nikki, you take the first row into your bags, Kaltag, second row, and Star, the third row. I will get the last row.". The trio nodded and followed Balto's orders, and the trio's horses saddled up, taking the tents away and folded up, including Steele's tent, leaving Steele's horse as he was just too snappish and spoiled.

Balto overlooked over the trio, nodding as he made it to Dusk, jumping into his saddle, and noticing Star canter up to him alongside, giving him a black hat with a gold star. Star smiled, "Steele doesn't deserve this, he cheated all these times. You won the first race, even if you were only doing it for Jenna's kid sissy, and then the race days ago, officially. You deserve this, boss.".

Balto nodded, and smiled, "Thank you, Star, but don't call me boss. Just Balto.". Star nodded as Balto put his hat on, feeling like he's truly part of the team now, still unbelieving it. "Okay, boys, watch the ice as we go on the edges, we gonna get home! Let's go, hyah!". He led his new team carefully and quickly, avoiding the slick ice safely, unknowing that Steele was still alive, glowering after him and the team, grabbing Balto's fallen knife, and jumping into his horse, intently planning to disrupt the trail by using his hidden machete from one of the saddlebags.


	14. Chapter 14

A while later as Balto led his team to a split of trail paths, the mud and snow sloshing as the storm is now raining consistently, not blinding, but still bad enough, Balto gasped as he saw a sight that chilled his blood to the bone, all the trees in sight was all marked. His team slowed down, Kaltag asking, "Why have you stopped, Balto?".

"Just trying to 'member the way back, Kaltag.". Balto replied as he struggled to remember the way he took while finding the team earlier. "This way, guys!". He gestured to the right path, and he then urged Dusk, with the team following him. A few minutes later, Balto realized he was lost as he recognized that gnarly tree, and stopped, "Guys, halt!". The team hurriedly pulled the reins on their horses, with Nikki asking, "You taking us in circles, Balto!".

Balto shook his head, replied, "No, I darn not, I mean, I didn't mark all those trees.". Star then gasped, "Ya think Steele done still 'live and did this?!". Balto shrugged, "Steele's a dog, not a human.". Nikki nodded, "He's right. We should have skinned him back 'here.". Balto snapped his head at that, "Hey, you darn better than this! Now, come on, we gotta hurry home!". He then kicked Dusk's sides, and reared into a sprint, then all-out running with the team following him.

"Balto, please slow down! The mud's slippery!". Star shouted as he noticed that the ground is very muddy now, with the snow here and there. Balto didn't heed the warning as he panicked, seeing more and more marks along the path, not even hearing Kaltag's shout, "Oi, going too fast!". They blindly followed Balto, and Balto came upon a cliff-side, gasping as he pulled Dusk's reins back, hearing the team's shouts, panicking as they tried to regain feet from the muddy cliff-side. But not all the team reacted quickly enough as Star's horse was extra hyper and panicked, with Star shouting as he was leaning so close to the cliff-side.

Balto gasped, and urged Dusk to jump over to Star's side, saving him from the side, moving the horse and Star into solid ground. "Whew, thanks, Balto!". Balto smiled in relief, "Anytime, Star.". Then he heard something terrifying. His spot was crumbling under Dusk's feet, and then screams from Balto, mixing with Dusk's neighs as they fell into oblivion from the cliff-side, his eyes seeing his team in stupendous horror as they saw it all, and he blacked out from the mud, snow, and dirt collapsing into him.

Back in Dalen, the saloon was occupied once again, this time, Jenna sitting with Doc nearby, explaining her journey and Balto's mission. She was back in her usual clothes, her upper arm bandaged up good and well, unknowing that her other friends in relation of Balto, Boris, and the boys were listening in from hidden spots. The man from days ago was asking, "I gonna say that I don't believe it, I mean, Balto heading to find Steele and his team in a big storm like this?".

Doc nodded, "Yes, they were off the trail, Miss Jenna.". Jenna then replied, "Balto is tracking them.". Another man laughed, "Balto, the halfbreed, tracking a professional team in a storm?! The other men, dogs/humans laughing along, infuriating Jenna inside and outside with Doc glancing in sympathy and confusion at Jenna.

Then the saloon doors slapped open, revealing a man covered in mud and snow, with Jenna gasping, "Balto?!". The man looked up, revealing the ice blue eyes of Steele, causing the people to clamor in surprise, "Steele, Steele, is that you? What hell happened out there? Are you alright?".

Doc spoke up, "Steele, where are the others? Did you get the medicine to the doctor?". Steele glanced up as he dropped into a chair, gobbling up quail meat, and beer as if he haven't eaten in hours, even days. He heavily sighed, "I afraid they didn't make it. The storm was blinding us all. It was a miracle that I scoured up fire, yet by the time I did it, it was too late. I had to leave them bodies, and the horses, oh, they ran into a bear as I was trying to guide them home, figuring that they could still be doing it, I saved the medicine in time. I dragged the medicine in some scrap from the carriage, guiding my horse, then I saw him.. Balto, he just wanted the medicine so badly, so I let him, but the storm was dragging him in, as I tried to help him along, but there was this...cliff, the mud, the log.".

He then took a deep breath, glanced at Jenna, "He just wanted to be a hero in your eyes. I couldn't save him..I am so sorry, he gave me this.". Steele bought Balto's knife out, and Jenna gasped, "Balto's knife.". Little did anybody know, Jenna met Balto long before all of this, as a teenager, and they were separately shopping, and Jenna saw the knife and brought it for Balto, who was so surprised that Jenna could do that for him as he was just a meekly outcast. Steele then laid the knife on Jenna's table as he walked over, a bit stronger, and spoke, "He made me promise that I will take care of you for him, Jenna.". Jenna sobbed as she heaved heavy breaths, then looked up, and narrowed her eyes, "You're a liar.".

Everyone gasped, with Steele dodging his eyes here and there, Jenna spoke again, "Steele's lying. Balto's alive, and he's comin' home.". She grabbed Balto's precious knife gently into her pocket, and ran off, faintly hearing Steele's voice, "You know, she just need a lot to process, that's all.". Jenna was on a mission, grabbing some things from her past, remembering a day she couldn't believe she could forget until now, unknowing that her parents has given up hope, along with the town as the lanterns was doused out, with Rosy remaining so sickly.

Jenna narrowed her eyes as she climbed up a hill, carrying a box of a lit lantern, glass bottles. She muttered as she remembered the day, or rather night. She had sneaked off to play with Balto after shopping the other day, and Balto has bought her here to this spot, having that wonderful snowball fight, and small talk, then Balto showing her the marvelous Northern Lights by a ingenious trick he discovered when he was a kid.

"The sun, the polar caps.". She tilted a couple of bottles over and she realized that she finally did it right, and moved back, gasped as the Northern lights came into sight, large and bright as its true original, beaming upon the large boulders. She looked over the town, to the pass in the far distance, and she prayed almost silently, "Balto, come home.".


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello, Traveler here. Sorry to disrupt your reading, but I am here to tell you that the white wolf and Aniu are both the same. Yes, there were different white wolves in both Balto and B2. Many people has talked about this, but now, I am keeping the white wolf as Aniu, just a bit different in a special feature. Cheers! -Traveler.**

About a hour later, the ground besides the cliff-side was rumbling as someone was digging out, revealing Balto as he dug out, exhausted, his spirit broken and tired, his fur and clothes wet and soaked. He dropped into the ground, his body shivering as he whispered, "Rosy, Jenna, I am so sorry.". He sniffed brokenly as he heaved deep breaths, covering his eyes, not noticing that his hat was gone. He sniffed again, a unfamiliar scent filling his nose, causing him to open his eyes, and sure enough, his eyes laid upon moccasin boots.

Confused and a bit scared as he knew the mountain wolves are more territorial then flat-land ones, he glanced up, then gaped as he laid eyes upon the most beautiful wolf. Clothed in a deerskin shawl over a fluffed blouse, covering a full length ankle-high dress, all in tan brown with shades of cream, the she-wolf's pelt is platinum blonde, almost white like snow, and her eyes are shockingly bi-colored; sky blue in the right eye, and amber gold in the left eye. She spoke nothing as she watched the wolf-dog before her, then tilted her head to howl deeply, then stopping to glance at Balto who cowered back, frowning, and sighing as he averted his eyes.

The she-wolf bowed her head, and frowned deeply as she began to turn around, heading into the freezing rain, the fog hiding her form soon enough. Balto then blinked as something caught his attention, and gasped, "No, Dusk.". He glanced upon the broken body of his beloved horse, Dusk, then shocked as he saw that the lantern was blinking over the saddlebag. Balto felt pain and loss as Dusk was his beloved friend all this time after he saved him from rustlers, then gaped as he looked up to look at the cliff that took them over the side, feeling awe and failure as the cliff seemed so impossible.

He bowed his head, closed his eyes in disappointment and pain, remembering his family, his beloved Jenna, then a faint memory came to him. _'Let me tell you something, son. A dog cannot make this journey alone, but maybe a wolf can."._ Balto opened his eyes at that, surprise, then determination as he remembered Rosy's smile, Jenna's beautiful brown eyes, and more. He turned around to see if the wolf is there, and he glanced down to see the footsteps she had made, and Balto narrowed his eyes as he struggled to his feet, and then moved his right foot into one of the footsteps, shocked as it fit, then stepped back as he took a deep breath.

Balto howled, earning the attention of the she-wolf as she suddenly appeared from the fog, and seeming to smile as she walked back, joining him as she howled once more, her deep howl contrasting with Balto's pitched howl. The howling reached the riders on the solid ground on the cliffside, as they shivered, keeping warm near their horses. Star gasped, "What was that?". Nikki replied, "Great, we're stuck and we have wolves.". Kaltag and Star shouted in unison, "Wolves?!". Star had to keep his horse calm as Kaltag moved over to check his horse, hearing a distant noise, and looking over.

"Guys, you gonna not believe this!". Kaltag shouted, and Nikki and Star came over, and they saw Balto climbing up, with the saddlebag around his shoulders. They knew a horse couldn't survive a fall like that, but they were shocked that Balto is still alive! "Balto, come on. He's got his share of the antitoxin! You can do it, boy!". They shouted, encouraging Balto who grimaced happily to see his team, still kicking and well as he climbed, narrowly missing a rock, but regaining balance as he climbed some more. "Oh, that was the most amazing, incredible, fantastic-". Kaltag was impressed, speaking excitedly as Star interrupted, "He's good!". Star was pushed into the snow by a grasp of scruff by a annoyed Kaltag.

Balto made it, hearing the cheers of his team, "Good job, Balto. Er, sorry about your horse.". Nikki replied. Balto smiled sadly, "It's okay, he's in a better place. Now we need to get back on track.". Kaltag nodded, "You got it, Balto!". Star agreed, "Yes, sir!". The extra saddlebag was put upon Kaltag's horse, and Balto took a seat behind Star upon Star's horse, and they went off.

A bit later, they came upon another mass of marked trees, and Balto jumped off, closely checking the trees and sniffing the scent, and he smiled as he found his own scent, recognizing his star mark. Steele did his own marks too wildly as Balto was neat into his own marks. He then hopped back into the saddle, "That way, boys!". The team gladly took his order, and galloped on, the sounds of the wind, soft rain and snow pelting them now, and nothing else.

They came upon a frozen river, yet Balto was warily suspicious as he could sense the water moving underneath, but he knew he took this way earlier, as the river was much solid back then. Balto sighed, "Sorry, guys, but we gotta take this way. Just be slow and steady, okay? I and Star will go first.". He then hopped off, grabbing the halter softly, murmuring to the horse as he led it with Star in the saddle, holding the reins nervously. The ice slightly creaked, but no danger yet as they soon reached halfway, with Balto calling, "Kaltag, you next! Nikki, follow him once Kaltag is halfway, gotcha?".

"Sure thing, Balto.". Nikki nodded, as Kaltag steadily led his horse across, making it halfway, causing Nikki to lead his horse next, following him by. Balto and Star made it into the shore, watching Kaltag as he made it into shore too, then they gasped, hearing the ice break. "Nikki, run!". Balto shouted frantically. Nikki ran, leading his horse as the cracks became numerous, the ice breaking into water, and Nikki barely making into shore, with the horse halfway drenched into the water, neighing in panic. Balto, Star, Kaltag ran over to help Nikki pull the horse out and into the shore, shouts as they heaved heavily, then the horse made it into shore safely.

Balto breathed in relief, his chest heaving heavily, "That was close! You okay, Nikki?". Nikki grinned, "I'll live, Balto. Nothing can get this dog down, sir.". Balto nodded, and Kaltag asked, "I think we need a break. I could use some jerky.". Star nodded, "Yeah, I could use a bite or two.". Balto replied, "Okay, 10 minutes, then we'll go, deal?". The trio nodded. Star then asked, "Hey, Balto, what happened to the hat?". Balto shrugged, waving a hand dismissively, "I don't need it, besides, I left it in that cliff with Dusk.". Star gave a 'oh' at that, and nodded. Balto looked on to the distance ahead of them, muttering, "I am darn coming home, Jenna, with the medicine, like I promised.".


	16. Chapter 16

After 10 minutes' break, Balto smiled, "Okay, guys, let's head out.". Balto hopped into the saddle first, not noticing that his tail brushed Star's nose, causing him to sneeze loudly. He exhaled a breath as Nikki responded, "Nice tootin' there.". The team strides off, yet little did they know that the loud sneeze reached the river mountain, causing a torrent of snow, mud, ice, which means 'avalanche'. Somehow, the sound reached Balto's ears, and he turned his head, gasped, "Avalanche, run for your lives!". He kicked Star's horse, ran into a frantic gallop, as the others did the same, their hearts in clenching fear as they went all this far.

Balto then saw a rundown trail that led up to high ground, with a rock ledge up there, and Balto narrowed his eyes, "Follow me, men! Hyah!". He then turned the reins sharply, running up the trail, somehow making it up, hearing the hooves of the other horses following him, and they made it into high ground, hiding behind the rock ridge, hearing the thunderous avalanche pass them, the roars of the snow, mud, and more as it burrowed numerous trees, hills, and more.

"Hey, is it slowing down? I think it's over.". Kaltag replied. Balto shook his head, "I don't know, let me check it out.". He then stood up on the horse, his arms resting on one of the big rocks, and he looked over, gasped. "Er, guys, you better see this.". The trio, confused, but did what Balto said, and stood up as well, three gasps in unison as their eyes beheld the terrible, yet incredible ever-changed landscape, the work of the avalanche changing everything.

Star whimpered, "If you haven't heard it, Balto, we would have died in there.". Balto sighed heavily, "Yes, but we lost the trail, it's gone under all that snow.". Nikki then responded, "We may lost the trail, but I think we not lost.".

"What do you mean, Nikki?". asked Balto confusedly. Nikki pointed a hand to something in the distance, "Thank god we on high ground, otherwise I couldn't know we in the premises of Cape Lily.". Balto squinted, making out a tiny town. Kaltag gasped, "That's the seventh marker! That's not far from Dalen!".

Balto spoke, "How long to Dalen?". Star replied happily, "Two hours, maybe three if the storm is still nearby.". Balto grinned, "Check your saddlebags, secure the antitoxin. We're going home!". The team quickly checked the medicine over, and they soon set off, their hearts light and happy as Dalen isn't too far, as they knew they're almost home.

Meanwhile, over at Dalen, Jenna took a deep breath as she checked over Rosy, hearing her mother's sobs, and her father trying to comfort her, and she prayed once again for Balto to come home. When she had returned from the hill, she fought again with Richard. Jenna proclaimed she will wait for Balto no matter what her father says, and that she doesn't know if Balto will reciprocate her feelings and affection, but she trusts him neither way. The town is so quiet, and so is Balto's barn, with Boris and the boys tired and praying as they slept in bed.

A distant howl pierced the air, and Boris woke at it, not knowing it, but yet he had a gut feeling that it was his son. He then ran out to the boundary rock, glanced at the pass, and then the team shot through like a rocket, with Boris laughing in happiness and relief. Balto grinned as they went through the pass, and he glanced at a amazing sight; the Northern Lights shining like a beacon over Dalen, and Balto gasped as he realized that Jenna remembered that night, whispered lovingly, "Jenna, you clever woman.".

He then howled again, this time deep as he did it all from his heart, the sound of the howling reaching the town, and through a creaked open window to Jenna's ears. Jenna gasped as she heard the howl, and realized that Balto is coming home! "Mother, Father, did you hear that? The team is back, it's Balto!". Jenna shouted. The town awakened, the lanterns alighting up like spots of fire in the darkness, and they came out, welcoming the riders home as they galloped through main street, the shouts and cheers of the people deafening Balto, yet he felt something he had never felt before. Could it be pride? Yes, he felt proud of himself, his team, and much more.

All the commotion reached the saloon where Steele was at, selling big lying stories to anybody who could listen, but Doc, and Morse saw the truth as they saw and heard Balto and the team approach the town safely. The saloon soon kicked Steele out, with the people heading out to see the team. Balto smiled, then cowered as the crowd is overwhelming, and he then saw the doctor. He whistled to the team, pointing the doctor out, and Balto approached the doctor, with the two saddlebags from Star's horse. "Doctor, the medicine's in there, split between these saddlebags with my team. The carriage couldn't be saved. Could you please give the antitoxin to Rosy Smith first, please?".

The doctor smiled as Balto was genuinely worried and determined that the antitoxin must reach the children, and to the fact that he just said one of the children's names, showing that Balto cared for the children, not like Steele. "Of course, sir.". He then went over to the Smith house to administer the antitoxin into Rosy. Balto heaved in relief, seeing that Rosy is finally safe, then he heard Boris's overjoyed voice, "Balto, son, you did it! You came home, and you're not a dog, or a wolf! You're a darn hero!". Boris hugged him again and again, not noticing that the boys reached them, having them in a bone-breaking huddle hug.

Balto laughed as he escaped the hug, then felt a hand upon his shoulder, and gasped as he recognized Richard. "Hello, sir.". Richard smiled, "I believe my girls want to see you, Balto. Come with me.". Balto nodded, "Yes, sir.". He gulped nervously, as they reached the Smith house, faintly hearing the cheers and excited chatter behind them.


	17. Chapter 17

"Mama?". weakly spoke Rosy as she gave a small smile. Beatrice sobbed as she gently held Rosy, "Oh, darling, you're alright.". Rosy responded weakly, "I am fine, Mama, just tired and my stomach feels weird.". The doctor smiled when Richard glanced at him for confirmation, "She just needs more food in her and she has been bedded for weeks, give her a bit exercise every hour or so, then I'll check on her in a week to see if she's all healthy to go out.". Richard nodded, and hugged Rosy.

Balto smiled from the door, the sight warming his heart. "You kept your promise, what about me?". spoke a melodious, soft voice behind him. He turned around, his eyes softening, his crooked grin forming as Jenna stood before him, and sighed lightly, "Jenna, I missed you. You know I couldn't believe when you said that you could defy your father's wishes for me, and at least early this morning or earlier, I realized that I need you as you need me.". He then untied Jenna's band from his neck, and softly tied the band behind Jenna's ears, under her chin.

Balto's grin grew, "So, do I have your permission to kiss you?". Jenna smiled, "You may.". Balto then put a hand behind Jenna's neck, and another hand upon Jenna's cheek, moving forward into a passionate, gentle kiss which Balto and Jenna's eyes closed, feeling like the only two people in the world. Jenna blinked her eyes open to see Balto's eyes closed, in a blissful look. She giggled against his lips, and Balto opened his eyes, leaving the kiss for fresh air.

"As that's done, my love, may I court you, Jenna Smith?". Balto asked lovingly and gently, and Jenna smiled happily, "I have said it before, and I say this again; it will be my joy to have you court me, Balto Edmo.". Balto's eyes brightened stronger if that was possible, and he looked over to Richard for his permission, and Richard has seen everything, sighed as he realized Jenna is a mature woman now, making her own decisions, and Balto is a gentleman if he knows one, and he does.

"All I can ask, Balto, can you promise to take care of her for me?". Richard asked firmly yet bitter-sweetly. Balto nodded, "On my honor and may lightning strike me if I don't, sir.". Richard then knew Balto wouldn't harm or hurt Jenna in any way as he has showed that he has strong affections, if not love for Jenna. "Then you two have my permission to court each other.". Richard then smiled, with Jenna smiling so bright that she ran over to hug her father affectionately.

Balto smiled at the hug, then he walked down the stairs, hearing the chatter of the crowds, standing before the door, taking a deep breath. "You nervous, darling?". spoke Jenna curiously as she quietly joined him. "Yeah, this is huge, you know?". Balto nodded nervously, with Jenna smiling, and taking hold of his hand, "I know.". Balto looked over at Jenna, and gave his crooked grin, then he opened the door, coming into the porch with Jenna at his side, telling the crowds that he is permantely taken with Jenna beyond what he did earlier.

The crowds cheered, clapping for Balto, with the team at front, congratulating Balto happily. "He's bravely clever, stubbornly quick, and strong spirit in him!". Kaltag clamored until Star shouted, "They should build a statue of him!". Balto heard that comment, and raised a hand, "I am not just one of the heroes, this team are heroes too; Kaltag, Star, Nikki. They brought the antitoxin in the first place before I came to find them, and bought them home.". The trio was shocked that Balto could do that, as Steele never done that at all, and the crowds cheered louder and louder, as if they could be heard for miles. Balto finally felt like he truly found his place he was looking for, and he's now accepted all who he is, half dog, half wolf, all rider, and a hero.

-Back in the future, 1945, Idaho-

"And over time, Balto and his team's story became legendary.". Aleu smiled encouragingly at Luke who was sitting upon his bed, clutching a pillow, awed of the story. "He did all that?". Luke asked in admiration over this person who suddenly became his idol. Aleu chuckled, "He indeed did.".

"Is that why my middle name is Dusk?". Luke asked curiously. Aleu nodded, "That and much more.". Luke frowned, tilted his head, "What do you mean, Mom?".

Aleu softly smiled, "You remember me talking about my dad?". Luke blinked, "Yeah.". Aleu sighed, "My dad is your idol.". Luke tried to understand until it clicked.

"You're saying that Balto is my grandpa.". Luke gasped in surprise. Aleu nodded, "Yes, he is.". Luke then smiled, "Wow, this is freaking cool.". Aleu laughed lightly, "Do you like to hear more?".

"You got more stories?". Luke grinned like he's on sugar. Aleu shook her head gently, "Only one more story for you tonight, right after you get some dinner inside yourself, deal?". Luke nodded earnestly, "Deal, mom, and mom, can I race too? I mean I know I got the rodeo, but can I please race?".

Aleu chuckled, "If you do the rodeo by a few points or the best, I will let you do the race over in Utah, clear?". Luke kissed Aleu on the cheek, "Crystal clear, mom. What are we waiting for? I will help you with dinner!". Luke then hopped off the bed, ran to open the door, he ran out to the kitchen by using the hall. Aleu sighed, smirked, "He's really like you, Dad, through he's spunky.". She then got off the bed, still smiling.


	18. Chapter 18

-Epilogue-

Upon the stands, on the top seats is two young adults; Aleu in a casual spring green blouse over a light purple skirt, with long brown boots, and her younger brother, Kodiak aka Kodi next to her. Kodi is a masculine version of Jenna, with a wolfish muzzle, tail. His pelt is reddish brown, in the shade of russet, with a cream underbelly. He remarkably got his grandmother's bi-colored gene so his right eye is amber brown, and his left eye is amber-ish gold. He is dressed in a brown work shirt under a deerskin leather longcoat, with blue pants, and long black boots.

"So, when you told him about Father, and he wanted to race like him, was that the proudest moment in his life ever?". Kodi asked with a smile at his sister as they waited for the last marker to sound out. Aleu smiled softly, "Yeah, through not so much in words, but I certainly got it.". Kodi nodded, "I couldn't believe my ears when my daughter wanted to race with him, she's certainly like you some, yet she reminds me of Mother a bit as well.".

Aleu chuckled, "Carolyn may be sweet, but she definitely got your mind.". Kodi laughed, "Indeed.". Then a flare gunshot sounded, and the couple smiled, "Here they come.". Kodi called out, and Aleu shook her head, "Living out their dream.". Hooves drummed the ground as Luke, and his cousin, Carolyn aka Carol, with two others from Dalen, in their team raced, happy, determined smiles on their faces. Carol resembles a Labrador Retriever because of her mother, with her pelt a copper red, and her eyes chocolate brown, and wearing a blue sleeved shirt over gray pants, and laced brown boots.

They concentrated on the finish line, and crossed first, as the announcer shouted, "Northern Lights Team wins first place!". Aleu and Kodi cheered the loudest, and Aleu noticed something or rather someone missing. "Kodi, where's aunt Rosy?". Kodi blinked, "She said something about visiting someplace special.". Aleu blinked and nodded with a sigh as she realized something once she read under the lines.

Meanwhile upon a beautiful path where numerous flowers bloomed, and the leaves of the white oaks swayed under the soft breeze, Rosy Smith is walking up the path, gray and white slivers upon her dull russet fur, wearing her beloved green print dress, in adult size now, and soon sitting upon a well-maintained bench, glancing at the reason why she came here.

Before her stood a incredible memorial, with a plaque below it, the words saying 'In the winter of 1875, a team relayed antitoxin to the town of Dalen Valley, to the stricken children who was saved by the hopes, courage, clever minds of the team. Balto Edmo, Star Minots, Nikki Channing, and Kaltag Jones and Dusk the horse, the heroes of Dalen Valley, who couldn't be without the support of their families, their people, their friends. Their story lives on.'.

Upon the podium, Balto sat happily upon his beloved horse, Dusk, dressed in his familiar attire, with Star standing with one arm down and another arm resting at front of Dusk, with his goofy, happy smile, then Kaltag at the right side of Dusk, grinning with a fist on his chest, and a arm resting on his hip, then Nikki at the left side, his arms folded, with a proud smile. On the right side of the memorial are the gravestones of Balto and Jenna Edmo, and on the left side are the gravestones of the trio. Behind them, are the gravestones of Rosy and Jenna's parents, and Boris, and the boys.

Rosy smiled as memories of her beloved family came through her mind, Balto's gentle teasing as he could give Rosy a ride, Jenna's smile as she sings Rosy's favorite lullaby, her father Richard teaching her how to learn mathematics, and her mother Beatrice teaching her how to cook. "Thanks, guys. I could have been lost without you all.".

"Grandma Rosy, check out what we got! We won!". called Luke and Carol as they laughed, approaching the bench, earning Rosy to smile and look over to see her grand-nephew and niece. For some reason, Aunt Rosy didn't work as well as Grandma Rosy does, so they call her Grandma. They got new uniforms, and the biggest trophy that Rosy could ever remember seeing. "Ah, you made me proud, children. The family could have been so proud of you, especially Balto.".

"You think he and the others saw everything, Grandma?". asked Luke curiously with a smile. Rosy rustled his tuft affectionately, "I don't doubt it as I know it's true in my heart.". Luke grinned and hugged her, with Carol joining in as well. Aleu and Kodi smiled at them a bit farther back, and they soon joined in, with Aleu glancing at her father's statue as it glinted sliver in the sun, and was glad that she had told the story of Balto, the legendary wolfdog who saved Dalen, and the truest hero of all heroes ever known. And he won't be forgotten like his team, his home, his family for he never gave up ever.


End file.
